


Pray(Sabriel Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean, Gabriel gets stabbed in the hotel, Lucifer mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad Sam, Sam reacts, brotherly concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When Sam and Dean leave Gabriel behind with Lucifer in the Elysian Fields Hotel Sam loses the first person he's truly cared about since Jess.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Pray(Sabriel Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944286) by [Halevetica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica). 



Podfic Length: 5:44

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ii0xZRdylT2tcwnNsbSQFn7KNt6C2aK5)


End file.
